


What is?

by Ragna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es algo, por supuesto que es algo.  Todo el mundo lo es, pero ni Derek, ni Cora saben que coño es. A pesar de que todas las pruebas estén barajadas en la mesa ninguno de los dos Hales sabe aún que es el joven de ojos Whisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is?

**Author's Note:**

> No me lancen tomates ni nada coño, que estoy en un hiatus depresivo desde hace una semana; me plagiaron uno de mis trabajos en un foro y estoy hecha furia con esta hija de puta, joder, lo unico que quiero es matarla. Ya la denuncie y todo solo espero la respuesta de las personas del Staff y ver arder a esa maldita en su mierda, nota: Jamas me hagan enojar, es un consejo muy sabio. :)

Stiles Stilinski vive con su padre solo y son grandes amigos de los McCall. Scott McCall, alfa, mejor amigo de Stiles Stilinski eh hijo de Melissa y Rafael McCall. Son dos chicos que desde pequeños se han metido en problemas, aunque muchos no lo crean. Es Stiles el que los saca de ellos y Scott el que los mete en más líos. Se conocen desde que tienen pañales igual que con Cora hale, beta de la familia hale, que tiene un gran reconocimiento por ser una de las familias con más alfas que hay en américa. Cora es amigable, amable y muy callada.

Por eso cuando le dijo a sus padres que sus amigos iban a venir a visitarla en la tarde si podían, ambos creyeron que estos eran imaginarios. Derek, hermano menor de Laura y mayor que Cora, Darren, Emily, Charlotte y Camile. Siempre ha visto a su hermana pequeña como un fantasma en la casa, es casi el único de los hermanos que juega con ella. No porque no les agrade su hermana, sino porque ella no le gusta jugar a lo mismo que los demás niños de la casa, los gemelos Darren y Emily con las mellizas Charlotte y Camile tienen 4 y 3 años, por lo que sus juegos consisten más en estar unidos con sus lobos y pelear en la casa. Derek se alegra que su hermana tenga amigos y le pregunta que, que son los dos.

—Scott es alfa, Stiles... no lo sé. —Murmuro dándose recién cuenta que no sabía lo que era su amigo. — Creo que alfa también, es muy valiente y alegre.

Derek asintió y estuvo algo curioso de saber lo que era el chico Stiles. Así que cuando los dos chicos llegaron trato de oler al menor pero no le fue posible porque apestaba al alfa llamado Scott, eso lo molesto bastante y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto todo el día.

Laura llego un rato después con una sonrisa comemierda mirándolo divertida.

—Te has puesto celoso del alfa pequeño. —rio su hermana, — la curiosidad es ¿Por qué? me di cuenta que era Stiles el que estaba más con Cora, no Scott.

—Laura. —la susodicha lo miro atenta.- Fuera. —entonces la chica frunció el ceño y le tiro un zapato que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Cora estaba en el mismo curso que Stiles y Scott, era invitada siempre a los juegos que inventaban los otros dos chicos. Y tenían su propio mundo los tres. Pero ni uno de los dos Hales sabia aun que era lo que era Stiles.

Cuando cumplió dieciséis Derek se dio cuenta que Stiles le parecía muy lindo, sus labios con arco de cupido, regordetes y rosados lo llamaban a besarlo y hacer más cosas indecentes con ellos. Pero ¡Joder! que el chico con suerte tenía nueve años y era el mejor amigo de su hermana, suspiro y fue al baño dándose la ducha más larga de agua fría con pensamientos pecaminosos sobre el pequeño chico de tez blanca con lunares en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Stiles cumplió trece era el día que se graduaban de primaria pero este no apareció, Scott tenia los nervios en punta y Cora trataba de calmarlo, si bien sabía que Stiles aún no se recuperaba de la muerte de su madre que fue hace tan solo un año, no creían que su amigo fuera capaz de cometer suicidio. Dos semanas después Stiles apareció en la casa Hale con una sonrisa y un aura llena de alegría. Sus dos amigos corrieron a abrazarlo y casi aplastarlo. Derek se dio cuenta del peso que se fue de sus hombros al ver al joven castaño sano y salvo con una sonrisa en su casa. Vivito y coleando.

Tres años después, Derek se titula de su carrera como administrador de empresas y obtiene trabajo en la gran empresa de su familia, The Hale's inc.

Su hermana tiene su fiesta de graduación el mismo año así que toda la familia se reúne y él viaja desde Nueva York a Beacon Hills, cuando entra se encuentra con la imagen que le hizo el día, Stiles en un traje de baño extra ajustado que con suerte le cubría lo necesario caminando de lo más normal comiendo un helado de la forma más obscena posible.

—Derek, cuidado. Se te cae la baba. —-murmuro su hermana mayor detrás de él, por molesto que suene Laura tenía razón, se limpió y saludo a todos. Era pleno verano y los tres chicos junto a otros cinco más estaban en la piscina divirtiéndose; Derek reconocía a unos tres, que eran amigos suyos unos años menores que iban a la universidad, junto a él. Conocieron a su hermana, Stiles y Scott en una fiesta que dieron y persuadieron a Derek que los llevara.

—¡¡Derek!! —Saludo Lydia, — ¡Como esta nuestro Hale favorito! —Cora miro molesta a la rubia quien le tiro un beso, —tranquila cariño, tú sabes que te adoro. —Después todos rieron y Stiles se puso junto a él.

—Hola Derek. —Sonrió divertido viendo a sus amigos hacer idioteces— felicitaciones por la graduación, lamento no haber estado ahí. Tenía que estar en casa durante toda esa semana. —Dijo, ruborizándose ligeramente, Derek arqueo una ceja, preguntándose por que Stiles tenía que estar en casa. Fue cuando un grande y redondo (en el buen sentido) John apareció por la puerta, seguido por un preocupado Peter que le decía que tenía que cuidarse, que no podía estar tan expuesto al sol, que no comiera esto y aquello que le hacía mal a los bebes.

—Peter, deja a mi padre tranquilo. —grito Stiles nadando en la piscina hacia Scott, quien le sonrió y envolvió en sus brazos. Derek sintió hervir su estómago y corrió dentro siendo seguido de las miradas de su hermana y madre divertidas.

Un año después Stiles lo fue a visitar a su loft en beacon hills en busca de ayuda.

—Derek por favor, solo tienes que decirles que estaré contigo. Con Scott, Malia, Kira y Lydia queremos ir a México. —suplico el chico

— ¿Malia? —pregunto de repente, sabia los sentimientos que tenía su prima por SU Stiles, no permitiría que ella estuviera a solas en otro país con Stiles.

—Si... Malia, tu prima. La chica de misma edad que Cora Scott y yo, hija de tu tío Peter. ¿La recuerdas? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué? ¿¡Que le paso a mi Derek?! -para Derek fue casi un éxtasis escuchar las palabras mi Derek de la boca de Stiles. Pero no se descuidó ni un segundo en aparentar no haber escuchado nada

—No.

—¡¡Derek!!

—No Stiles.

— ¡Hago lo que quieras!

Por la mente de Derek pasaron tantas cosas que podía hacerle al chico pero se detuvo y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Se levantó de su asiento y acuno el rostro de Stiles acerándolos a al otro para devorarse los labios en un fogoso beso. Stiles gimió entre el beso y abrió sus labios dejando una entrada para la lengua de Derek que sin hacerse mucho de rogar acepto la invitación y avanzo a jugar con su boca. Derek dejo el rostro del chico y tomo sus caderas, un olor dulzón invadió sus fosas nasales pero no le presto atención; tomo la camiseta del borde y la fue levantando poco a poco, besando el vientre bajo acariciando sus curvas y jugando con los pezones del castaño. -Se mío por esta noche. -susurro sacándole la camiseta susurrando las palabras sobre los labios hinchados del ojicafe. El chico lo miro con un brillo que no supo descifrar y asintió, chocando labios tratando de igualar su lucha de quien dominaba en el beso. Acaricio la cintura del chico y beso su cuello, su entrepierna pedía a gritos liberación pero quería atender al menor primero. Se le hacía un placer inmenso escuchar los gemidos del pequeño Stiles. Ahora no tan pequeño, fueron a la habitación del oji verde y cayeron en la cama, Stiles cambio los papeles y se subió encima del hombre fornido besándolo descuidadamente, quitándole la camisa que tenía puesta y los pantalones de una. Acaricio su bulto bajo la tela de los bóxer divirtiéndose con los gemidos del alfa. Mordió ligeramente el tronco sobre la tela viendo directamente a los ojos del otro, sonriéndole coqueto de vez en cuando antes de poner completa atención a lo que hacía al duro pene de su acompañante.

Primero beso la punta, después sintiendo el pre semen salir saco la lengua o tan pecaminosa lengua, y lamio desde el inicio de la polla hasta la punta donde se lo metió hasta el fondo en la garganta, trato de ignorar el reflejo que le vino de hacer arcadas y siguió con su trabajo, con su mano izquierda jugo con las bolas del hombre y envolvió el tronco con la derecha moviéndola de arriba abajo ya que no cabía toda en su boca.

Derek se hartó de ser el juguete del mocoso que le estaba haciendo la mamada de su vida y lo alzo en a sus piernas besándolo bruscamente, masajeo el trasero de burbuja del castaño. Sonriendo cuando escucho el gemido que este lanzo al sentir sus dedos en su entrada. Lo acostó delicadamente y le saco los bóxer tirándolos en algún lugar de la habitación sin importarle mucho, tomo una respiro y sintió el aroma dulzón de nuevo. Pero estaba tan caliente que no presto atención a este nuevamente, separo las delgadas y finas piernas dando la bienvenida a la polla del chico que se lucia frente a él firme y dura. Beso la punta y se metió toda ella en la boca mientras mojaba la entrada con lubricante y metica cuidadosamente los dedos uno por uno.

— ¡Derek! por dios... te necesito, y-ya... —lloriqueo el adolecente sin hacer frente a lo que de verdad decía. El lobo de Derek aulló de alegría y lujuria al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Esperen ¿Compañero? un gemido interrumpió sus pensamientos, Stiles todo sonrojado y con las pompas rojas por tanto masaje y presión que había puesto en el, gemía que se detuviera que pronto se correría. Sonrió olvidado hasta su nombre cuando se metió de una en el interior del chico. Lo beso dulcemente distrayéndolo del dolor que pudiera sentir, se mantuvo quieto en su lugar con la presión e su polla de las paredes mojadas de Stiles provocándoles espasmos en su columna vertebrar.

Stiles tomo su rostro y lo hiso verlo fijamente. Sus iris eran tan hermosamente cafés que no tenía con que compararlo, no se dio cuenta antes de lo precioso que podía llegar a ser este chico que desde pequeños lo tenía vuelto loco. Tomo una respiración profunda y lo beso de nuevo, sintiendo como su estómago era revolcado por miles de elefantes. -muévete der-bear... -susurro al separarse de tal beso y sonrió besándole la mejilla. Derek no necesito más palabras que esas para mover sus caderas proporcionándoles placer a ambos, olvidando sus nombres con el vaivén de las caderas de Derek, abrazándose uno al otro para no dejarse caer. Derek sintió como su lobo pedía marcar al chico como suyo pero trato de contenerse lo más que pudo, satisfaciendo un poco al lobo cuando lo mordió con los dientes humanos dejándole un chupetón que sabía que pronto saldría y desaparecería por los poderes de hombres lobo.

Llegaron al clímax poco después y se dejaron ir por el placer de estar unidos, de la nada el pene de Derek comenzó a hincharse, ¡¡Mierda!! Era su nudo. Stiles gimió agudo y lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

—Derek por dios dime que no es tu nudo... —murmuro con espanto en su voz. Se sintió dolido pero lo entendía, habían hecho esto solo por diversión, más bien por chantaje pero cállense.

—Oops.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora y media, abrazados y unidos por el nudo de Derek en la cama de este en su loft, que después de eso apestaba a ellos dos y a sexo. Stiles fue el primero en quedarse dormido y también el primero en despertarse al otro día, salió de la cama y fue a la cocina a prepararle desayuno, desayunaron tranquilamente Stiles riendo de las imbecilidades que se mandaba con Scott por mensaje. Derek estaba bastante confundido y sintió un nudo en el pecho cuando vio a Stiles vestirse e acercarse a la puerta. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Confió en ti sour Wolf, espero que no nos delates con los chicos. —Le guiño un ojo y saco la lengua y se fue, dejándole solo con el recuerdo de una noche fantástica y un beso en la mejilla.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero conocer mas personas, en foros, roles o que se yo. Si estan registrados en alguno mándenlo por que son vacaciones, y solo quedan unos dias para que todas las mocosas comiencen con su "Summer Love" chupenme la chota hijas de puta, casa año con lo mismo.
> 
> Oh dios, no saben cuanto me libere diciéndole a alguien que me ocurria c:


End file.
